Trouble
by LJI4ever
Summary: sorry for my bad english. DC comics not mine. A mysterious villain intends to end the Justice League in the bud


Social? Really? How long will I have to wear this?! Questioned Terry already annoyed with the tie tightening his neck.

We have to maintain the posture we are on a mission! Superman warned.

Is flying mouse! I also do not like to dress well, most also do not get crying like a baby! Rex complained.

What exactly are we doing? Questioned Kai-Ro.

We are investigating, there is a person here who is the new version of Lex Luthor. "Commented Clark.

And he could not wait to have some crazy plan and try to attack the Justice League? "Terry wanted to know.

Stop complaining McGinnis! And obey! Bruce stormed by the communicator.

That's great Terry murmured.

Clark laughed, it was great to have the old Bruce still around, because sometimes he wanted to hit that connects young man who had much to learn.

Several times by the league underestimated small threats like Lex Luthor and even the old Cadmus, we do not want you to do the same and fall into the same situation that his parents fell! Commented Bruce.

So any suspects around? Asked Rex.

Wow there really a reason for the league to have such beautiful women! Exclaimed Terry to see Marina and Barda coming.

Our Barda!'ve Said you're great dress? Praised Rex approaching warrior.

'm Beautiful in any outfit Stewart, and you're not too bad of social, for a moment even recognize you! Toyed Barda.

Please do not give flag! People are already looking! The idea is not to draw attention and a group always draws attention, divide up! Exclaimed Clark angry.

Each chose their possible pair.

Barda and I were on the west side, Marina and Rex can stay on the left side and finally Kai-Ro along with Clark Terry commented.

This losing patience Clark? Bruce teased by the communicator.

I'm actually one of the patients in the league, I've always been! Finally Shayera always been the most impatient of the group and it seems that Rex has inherited all her stubbornness and impatience!. Clark said.

They are still very new, it would be wiser to recruit them when they were older, you are always taking care of children Clark! Instead of fighting and wear with criminals, will double work! Argued Bruce.

I believe in the potential of them! Each of them has a great quality for the league, for example, Terry! Its protected! He is as stubborn as you! Most have your kind heart and still cares about everyone! Kai- Ro is not just another Green Lantern! He is focused on his work, as well as John has always been, the bard is more hopeful as Diana sometimes too impatient. Rex is like Shayera has always been strong, impulsive and headstrong and how to work with Hawkgirl early on when she arrived on Earth and on the Marina as I say?! She is quiet and has such a great peace within himself for all that transpires. They give me a lot more work is our new Justice League! Clark said smiling.

Do not want to derail this conversation that looks more like a monologue no longer going to stay quiet and investigate? Asked Kai-Ro angry.

Clark laughed at the situation.

Clark finished my feedback? We get back to the research? Bruce asked seriously.

I'm not seeing any suspicious! Because Kal Amazzo not asked to seek that person? Would be much better than taking all league members to search for a suspect who did not seem to exist! Fumed Barda.

It would be nice if the old Bruce would use his intelligence to something! Muttered Terry.

I know I can hear you speak and Clark? And just do not use my intelligence because I want you to use McGinnis, if you have! Fought Bruce.

How wonderful Today is the day of offending Terry? Hawk You the Warrior would make a great pair you know Terry spoke sarcastically.

Really think this mysterious suspect really exist? Questioned Marina.

I do not know there is actually hope I'm not the type to sit waiting! Argued Rex.

Marina did not have much to talk to Rex, because he made her nervous. Nerve in a way that no kid ever left her, every time she saw him remembered when they met.

I wonder Marina, you are not the type of person who loves to fight, after all you've done is not have said the type of work, so she came to the surface and joined the league? Wanted to know Rex curious.

Marina could not answer that for him. It was very hard to answer the question, answer it was difficult for his father and the Superman. She would never tell you the reason for your visits to the surface in addition to knowing a completely different world of Atlantis was him. That meeting between them, the first was enough for her to fall in love by Warrior Hawk, his father already figured she was running from Atlantis because of a more kid had his doubts. Maybe someday she would tell her parents that Superman and the real reason she had joined the league was because of his winged gentleman: Warrior Hawk.

After more than three hours waiting for the team decided to come together again in the main hall.

Apparently the suspect is not here! Lost more than four hours for nothing! Exclaimed Terry angry.

And only now you realized genius? What was the real reason for all this Superman? Bring all league members to a gala? Rex wanted to know.

I do not understand! Had all coordinates and did not miss it! Amanda Waller informed me that this would be suspect here! Commented Clark.

Guys! Micron in trouble in the tower league! Exclaimed Marina.

That's great The guy we were looking for was not here but in the tower of the league! Criticized Barda.

I'll ask Bruce access the league system for sensor and try to block the ports of exit and entry! Spoke Terry.

Strange! Terry you are listening to this? Asked Clark.

Noise? Do not hear anything, usually when I talk with Bruce is that annoying noise of static. Commented Terry.

We need to know what is happening! Spoke Marina concerned.

Terry find Bruce! The remainder for the league now! Micron is still not one hundred percent good and it is very stable since the last fight! Clark warned.

Bruce? Bruce? Terry called unsuccessfully.

Mr. McGinnis! Alfred groaned.

Alfred! Our what happened? Asked Terry scared.

I can not believe how they managed to get into our tower? She is one of the safest places on the planet! Exclaimed Marina.

The tower of the league is not a place immune! Commented Kai-Ro.

The Micron is in the tank of water, it seems that nothing happened here! Commented Barda frustrated.

Perhaps there was no one he wanted! Spoke Rex.

As well Warhawk? Questioned Kai-Ro.

"See and understand if you can. Sete least five, New Old least. What happens if you kill all the members of the Justice League?". Note that most tasteless! Rex roared while kneading the role.

I just arrived home from Bruce! He disappeared! Alfred told me that the Joker has kidnapped! Exclaimed Terry.

But that's impossible! Bruce killed the joker! Commented Kai-Ro.

Guys wait a minute! Rex read the letter again! Asked Marina.

Rex smoothed the paper and began to read again.

Noticed, the old Justice League was originally formed by seven members: Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Flash and Ajax. And today our league has five! Taking Superman and Micron that were part of the league before we were born! Commented Marina.

Cretin! Intends to kill the useless former league members! Stormed Barda!


End file.
